


Spin the Bottle

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, Spin the Bottle, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko goes to Sokka and Jet’s dorm for a party. They play spin the bottle. Will they admit their feelings or stay oblivious?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Modern AU

“Yo, Zuko!” Sokka calls, running up to him. Zuko glances behind him, and slows his pace to match the other’s.

“Yeah?” he responds, continuing walking. 

“We’re having a post-finals party tonight at seven, my room. Wanna come?” 

“Uh, sure, I guess? I’m not really busy or anything, so it’s ok,” he replies, uncertain. Sokka keeps his stride. Day classes had just ended, so they were just walking back to their dorms. They lived on the same floor, right across from each other, so walking up wasn’t awkward. Soon, they reach their floor and come to their doors.

“Crap, I forgot my keys, and Jet’s not supposed to be back until later. Mind if I crash at yours for now?” Zuko shrugs; it was a common occurrence by now, so he turned to let Sokka in. Closing the door behind them, he drops his bag haphazardly on the floor and goes straight to the fridge. 

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” he asks, rummaging through it for something to eat. Sokka makes a noncommittal sound. 

“I mean, there’ll be tons to drink tonight, if you get what I mean,” he says from his newly acquired place on the couch, where he was scrolling through Netflix for something to watch. 

“But if you have any chips or something I could go for that.” Zuko pulls out a Sprite and a bag of Doritos and goes to sit with Sokka. 

“Did you find anything good to watch?” he asks while opening the large bag and popping his drink open. 

“Mhm, yeah. This one’s pretty good,” he says, the screen showing a crime and action TV show. They watch maybe the first five minutes before Katara, Zuko’s roommate and Sokka’s younger sister, bursts into the apartment. She runs frantically towards her bedroom then comes back out towards the kitchenette. 

“Zuko, do you know where I put my lab report? I need it to pass my final, and my final’s in less than 10 minutes,” she asks, still panicked. He wracks his brain; didn’t he see that report on their shared desk earlier? 

“Uh, I think it’s on the desk-” he barely manages to say before she runs off again. 

“Thanks, see you later guys, bye!” Katara says as she practically sprints down the hall. He looks at Sokka who just shrugs and unpauses their show. They sat there like that for nearly an hour before the party was supposed to start, so Zuko left Sokka there to watch the show while he went and changed. They cross the hall together and knock on the door. Jet opens it, and gestures at them grandly; he’s already tipsy, because otherwise he wouldn’t have welcomed them as such. 

“Do you want to help us set up?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

The two of them (plus a useless Jet) get the drinks, food and audio system all set up to use. After setting up, people pour in quickly. Jet gets even more wasted, and by ten minutes, Zuko’s the only one who’s still sober. 

“Zuko, come dance with us!” Sokka says, sidling up to him, slightly drunk. 

“Uh. No thanks, I’ll pass,” he replies, inching away from the drinks so that Sokka doesn’t get completely inebriated. 

“Why not? You never drink with us,” Sokka says, practically throwing himself on top of his friend. 

“That’s okay. I’ll dance later, when Kat gets here.” Sokka frowns, despondent. 

“You only ever hang out with her! She’s not even cool, like me! Am I not good enough?” He pouts, like a child. Zuko laughs mirthfully. He reaches over to ruffle at his hair. 

“Of course not! Kat’s just the only one who doesn’t get completely wasted like you guys,” he explains. Sokka still pouts. 

“Hmph. Suit yourself,” Sokka says, turning away from him. Zuko rolls his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll dance.” 

Five songs and three drinks later, Zuko is incredibly tipsy and high-strung. Katara made it to the party during his third song, and she had watched him from the food and drinks table amusedly as he danced. She laughs as he makes his way down to her, attempting to weave through the throngs of people. 

“Damn. Pretty boy went off,” she teases good-naturedly. 

“Shut up, stupid,” he mumbles drunkenly as he pours himself another glass of the probably-most-likely-poisoned punch. She glances at his face and laughs again.

“Stupid? That’s the best you can do?” 

He screws his face up at her like a child. “Shut up.” 

“Whatever you say, stupid,” she shrugs, turning back to her drink. 

He scowls at her. Then he proceeds to drunkenly sway over to the speaker. He picks up the phone that was playing the music and switches it to a much better song- Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astlet, the king of the century. Immediately, the room is filled with drunken singing and the dance floor is completely clogged. 

Katara sighs but watches them all amusedly. These were honors and AP students in one of the best universities of the world, and yet they all acted like children. 

Slowly, people start pouring out, leaving an amused Katara, wasted Sokka, dizzy Jet, drunk Zuko, emotional Aang, and slightly high Toph. 

“Let’s play spin the bottle,” Sokka says, slurring his words.

Quiet murmurs of agreement fill the room.

Aang ends up kissing Toph, with many noises of disgust. He pecks her lips as quickly as humanly possible and they both wipe their lips aggressively afterward. 

Sokka goes next, and lands on his boyfriend. He crosses over to Jet and their kiss goes on… for a bit too long, until Katara clears her throat. 

“Uh! That’s enough of that, thank you. We don’t need to see your exhibitionism.” 

Toph looks in Aang’s direction, and both of them make retching noises. Zuko looks oddly flushed and hurries to spin on his turn. 

He lands on Katara. They share a quick kiss and pull away as soon as possible.

“It’s like I just kissed Sokka but I actually care about the person this time,” Katara said, gagging.

“Preach,” Zuko mumbles, wiping his mouth. Toph spins again, landing on Sokka. They barely brush lips. 

“This is gross! Why are we even doing this?” Toph complains. Zuko shrugs. 

“It was Sokka’s idea, not mine,” Aang says when everyone turns to look at him. 

“Sure,” Katara said. She spun and landed on Jet. 

Both make a face but kiss very quick and pull away.

Aang laughs and Sokka grins.

Zuko spins. He gulps when he sees where it lands. The tip of the bottle points at Sokka. Zuko looks up- Sokka grins at him.

Zuko leans in, and Sokka meets him in the middle. His breath tastes like the beer they’d been drinking earlier, and he nips at Zuko’s lips, biting lightly. Zuko opens his mouth slightly, allowing Sokka in. Sokka slides his tongue into his mouth, and Zuko practically moans, until Katara clears her throat. 

“If y’all want to make out there’s a bedroom literally right behind us,” she informs them, deadpan. 

Sokka smirks, wolf-like, and pulls Zuko and a thoroughly inebriated Jet into the aforementioned room. Zuko's blush lights aflame- was this really happening? 

The door clicks shut. Sokka pushes them onto the bed, kissing him soundly. 

“You know,” he says between kisses, “I’ve had a crush on you since we met that day at the library.” 

“R-really?” he gasps as Sokka kisses his neck. 

“Yeah.” 

Jet sits next to them, slightly more sober after drinking a glass of water. 

“Me too. Even though we were dating at the time, we decided that if we ever wanted a… plus one, so to speak, we would have you.”

Jet kisses his cheek softly. 

“You two really-” he starts, cut off with a gasp as Sokka presses a kiss to his navel. “Really liked me?” 

Jet smirks, kissing and biting where Sokka had just moments earlier. “Yeah.” 

“Mm- me too,” Zuko says between moans. 

“Say it louder, sweetheart.” 

Katara opens the door after an hour to see if Zuko wants to go back to their room, but instead finds the three boys half-dressed, asleep on top of each other. Yeah, they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
